Hey Prince Charming!
by haneulch
Summary: Kise Ryouta bertemu dengan Kagami Taiga disebuah acara formal. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama merupakan hal normal, namun bagaimana jika Kagami justru menarik ulur dirinya? [KagaKise]


_Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

* * *

 _Kise's POV._

Sesungguhnya, aku tak pernah ingin mengikuti acara seperti.

Berbagai macam orang memenuhi ruang aula yang dingin dan juga luas. Masing-masing duduk pada bangku nyaman yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak panitia. Rambut tersusun rapi, setelan jas yang terlihat mewah dan baru, sepatu yang mengkilap, itu yang terpaparkan dari mereka.

Acara ini sangatlah merugikan waktuku. Seandainya Akashicchi tidak memaksaku untuk ikut, aku pasti sudah berada di lapangan basket dekat rumah.

Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seseorang yang tidak kukenal namun rasanya tidak asing. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua dengan mata yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Sebuah bayangan masa lalu muncul dalam pikiranku, aku baru ingat kalau orang itu adalah lelaki yang bermain dalam tim basket sekolahnya yang pernah kukalahkan.

Lalu aku melihat yang lain lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya, orang itu pernah kukalahkan. Kemudian aku melihat yang lain, lalu lainnya, dan lainnya.

"Menggelikan, acara ini penuh dengan tim-tim yang pernah kita kalahkan." Ucapku pelan dengan nada dingin.

Aominecchi yang berjalan tepat di depanku menghentikan langkahnya untuk beberapa saat, kepalanya menoleh ke samping, "tapi kau tetap datang, Kise."

"Aku datang karena dipaksa Akashicchi, huh."

Aominecchi meluruskan pandangannya ke depan seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu ia kembali jalan menuju sebuah meja dengan enam bangku yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk kami, ah, para generation of miracles.

Begitu kami sampai pada meja kami, Murasakibaracchi lah yang pertama duduk dan mengangkat sebuah kartu berisi tulisan. Ia mengatakan bahwa di kartu tersebut –yang tertulis namanya- terdapat tulisan 'Group 7'. Aku segera meraih kartu dengan namaku, melihat tulisan yang lain yang menyatakan bahwa diriku berada di group yang berbeda dengan Murasakibaracchi.

"Sembilan? Ah, Kurokocchi, kau berapa?"

"Dua."

"EEEH, kenapa aku tidak satu group denganmu-ssu?!"

"Kau berisik, Kise." Ucap Midorimacchi dingin seraya mengambil kartunya. Mata hijau yang berada dibalik kacamatanya itu menatap lekat-lekat pada kartu yang ia pegang, setelah itu ia tidak banyak bicara.

Akashicchi dan Aominecchi.. ah entahlah, aku tidak melihat mereka lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah berada di tempat group masing-masing.

"Kise-kun, aku pergi ke groupku terlebih dahulu." Suara lembut Kurokocchi memasuki telingaku. Aku mengangguk dan menatapi sosoknya yang kini menghilang di tengah lautan orang-orang.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke luar aula. Entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba kantung kemihku merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi dengan cepat aku berjalan ke toilet terdekat.

Seusai menggunakan toilet, aku segera kembali ke aula. Ku dengar acara sudah dimulai dari orang-orang yang sempat menggunakan toilet tadi. Kepalaku menunduk, mata menatapi lantai gedung yang mengkilap.

Tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahku. Tak sengaja tubuhku dan tubuhnya bertabrakan kencang. Aku terjatuh duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan menompa badanku bagian atas.

"M-maaf!" ucap orang itu dengan terbata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Ku angkat wajahku dengan mata menatap lurus pada sosoknya.

Ia seorang lelaki dengan mata merah crimson yang tajam. Rambutnya juga berwarna merah namun pada ujungnya berwarna hitam. Hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya tegas. Ia terlihat…. Tampan. Walaupun ujung alisnya terbelah dan hal itu mengingatkanku pada garpu. (oh dan ditambah ia mengenakan jas dan celana hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Pakaiannya itu sedikit ketat yang membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlihat. Itu menambah nilai penampilannya…. Eh apa yang kupikirkan?!)

"…." Aku meraih tangannya. Ketika tangan kami bersentuhan, kurasakan aliran listrik merambat ke tubuhku. Selain itu tangannya yang besar terasa halus dan juga hangat. Aku segera berdiri dibantu dengan tarikan olehnya. Setelah itu ia tidak banyak berbicara dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Rasa penasaran menerpa batinku. Siapa dia? Apa dia seorang pemain basket juga? Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, ia merupakan seorang pemain basket, pemain yang tangguh. Memikirkan hal itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku membayangkan lelaki itu berbalut keringat di depanku dengan senyuman menantang dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan kalah dariku. Adrenalin mengalir deras pada darahku. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, keringat mengalir pada sela-sela jari tanganku.

Ah… baru kali ini aku penasaran seperti ini...

 _To be continue._

* * *

hakhak pertama kalinya nulis pair KagaKise. Ini pun efek kebanyakan baca manga genre yaoi dan comedy. :"D ini juga pertama kalinya pakai _First Person_ method. :"D

Jika terkesan terlalu OOC maafkan saya, disini saya pakai Kise dengan sifat sadisnya, bukan sifat yang 'nempel' terus sama Kuroko maupun ceria. Tapi nanti akan ada perubahan sifat padanya.

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic ini~


End file.
